Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) technology has undergone rapid progress including the continued minimization of feature size and the maximization of packing density. The minimization of feature size is dependent on improvements in photolithography and its ability to print smaller features or critical dimensions (CD). An integrated circuit may include a plurality of circuits. The circuits are coupled to each other via a conductive line.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.